When The Stars Align
by yumeyana
Summary: [Various Pairings] Sometimes, there comes a time that that all the stars align for one special day where one decides to put down his pretenses and wear his heart on his sleeve. It was that one special day for them.(LAST CHAPTER UP)
1. Your Name on My Lips

**Author's Notes:** This was originally written months ago on Shishido's birthday, but I decided to rewrite it and put it up for Valentine's Day. It has innuendoes here and there but basically, this is icky-yucky-love stuff with the letters in bold. This is a songfic, by the way, with the verses chopped into several parts. Everything happens on two days only, Valentine's eve and Valentine's Day itself.

**Dedication:** First chapter goes to everyone, especially to my classmates and friends in the University of the Philippines. Love 'yah guys.

**Disclaimers:** Believe me, if this was mine, it would be gayer that it already is. Song belongs to Boyzone. Tennis no Oujisama and all its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. Plot is mine.

* * *

**When The Stars Align**

**-Your Name on My Lips-**

_**I like the feel of your name on my lips**_

_**And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss**_

"Choutarou…"

He didn't actually think it would be happening anytime soon, but it did. And who would've thought that it was his shy-and-overly-polite doubles partner who would make the first move? He knew no one expected it, not even him. And he was supposed to know Ohtori better than anyone else on the team!

Shishido ran his fingers through those ashen locks, feeling its softness. He grinned. The Ohtori last night was not that shy-and-overly polite fellow everyone knew. Last night's Ohtori was…

His grin grew wider, last night's events flooding his mind.

Could you stay after dinner, his kohai had asked as they walked towards Ohtori's house last night. It had been sort of a tradition to stop by Ohtori's before heading home. Sometimes, he would eat dinner but it was rare that he stayed after that. They did that after school or even after hanging around on Sundays.

He had things to do at home – one was to come up with something brilliant to give Ohtori for his birthday the next day. Yet that look his partner had in his eyes was something that he never really had the power to say 'no' to.

"_Shishido-san, do you think it's wrong for a man to love another man?"_

_Brown eyes blinked. They were in Ohtori's bedroom – him watching TV while sitting on the floor, the younger one just sitting on the bed. Did he just hear Ohtori ask what he thought he did?_

"_No, Choutarou. You don't exactly pick to fall in love with, y'know. Like – BAM! – it just suddenly happens and you'll never know what hit you." He tried to say those words nonchalantly, eyes glued to the TV but his attention clearly wasn't. Why did Ohtori ask that anyway?_

"_Is it like when you look into a person's eyes one day and suddenly there's this indescribable feeling to hold him close and kiss him and let him feel all that indescribable emotion swallowing you up?"_

_This time, Shishido turned around and faced his partner. "Yeah, something like that. Have you been reading Oshitari's trashy novels again, Choutarou?"_

"_No. B-but…"_

"_But what?"_

_Ohtori bit his lip, trying to find that courage inside him to say what he wanted… **needed** to say. He had gone this far enough, right? He might as well go on with it._

_Breathing in hard, he walked towards his sempai's direction. He sat in front of Shishido, the way the chocolate haired one was sitting. He held that gaze, summoning up all the courage he had inside to produce the next words. _

"_But that's how I feel for you, Ryou."_

"Shishido-san? What time is it?"

The other shrugged, not even bothering to glance at the clock. "Who cares, Choutarou?" His hands drew circles on the other boy's chest. "It's not that I want to get up anytime soon, y'know. Not with you naked under the sheets with me…"

"**Shishido-san!**"

He chuckled. "Maa, last night it was 'Ryou', why the change now? Or do I need to produce the change again?"

"**Shishido-san!**"

"We really need to do something about the way you call me, Choutarou," he said, moving on top of the taller one, swooping down to capture his lips.

All the redness and embarrassment faded from Ohtori's face as he surrendered into the kiss. His hands snaked around the other's waist, pulling him closer.

"Ryou…" he said, breathless. "It's Monday. We need to go to school."

"Not with me on top of you, Choutarou!"

"**Ry-**"

Shishido kissed him again, effectively silencing him. "Happy Birthday, Choutarou. I love you."

Ohtori smiled. He shook his head. Not that he could ever go against a person who was on top of him and currently still undressed. "I love you too, Ryou."


	2. Your Fingers Through My Hair

**Author's Notes:** Ready for more tooth-aching sweetness? Second part of the song-story. I hope you like it.

**Dedication:** This is for Summer, for her eternal love for this pairing! Thank you for everything, my dear Mizuki-mun! You are the best Mizuki ever!

**Disclaimers:** Not mine. Not Mine. Not mine. Plot: MINE.

* * *

**When The Stars Align**

**-Your Fingers Through My Hair-**

_**The way that your fingers run through my hair  
**__**And how your scent lingers even when you're not there**_

He loved twirling his hands through his hair, _that_ was a fact. But what he discovered was that he loved it more when someone else's hand was twirling his hair. A smile played on his lips.

_Yuuta-kun…_

Who would've thought that one day he'd fall in love with someone? Who would've thought that he would end up like this – sprawled on his bed, clutching a pillow close to him and thinking about a certain boy the way he never thought he would. He never thought that the day would come when someone would make his heart beat in a way he never thought was possible.

So he sounded cheesy. He didn't care. He didn't even care if the world laughed at how cheesy that sounded. He was in love and he was proud to say it.

_Yuuta-kun…_

At first he thought it was just because he found the younger Fuji interesting. He found Yuuta's anger towards his Aniki interesting because it seemed to be half-hearted. He saw that Yuuta wasn't really angry because he was in the older Fuji's shadow – it was because he always thought of himself as someone his parents will never be proud of. What Yuuta didn't see was that his brother loved him so much.

Mizuki knew that there were many interesting people around – one of them was Jyousei Shounan's Kajimoto – and he knew that his interest in Yuuta would eventually fade.

The only problem was, it did not.

Day by day, his interest grew to something else. Day by day it grew as he watched his junior push himself to the limits in order to someday beat his brother. Day by day it grew as he got accustomed to see Yuuta smile at him whenever he passed by. Day by day it grew as he felt it was just right that the younger Fuji would surprise him with bento, especially when Yuuta had just gone home from a visit to the Fuji household. Day by day it grew as he found Yuuta's mere presence by his side necessary.

Day by day it grew to what it seemed like love.

And little did he know, the same thing was going on with Yuuta.

He had been surprised when Yuuta showed up at his doorstep last night. He had been more flabbergasted when the boy suddenly kissed him.

Mizuki snuggled closer to the pillow. He sighed. Even the pillow smelled like Yuuta.

"Mizuki-san, are you up yet?" came the younger Fuji's voice as Yuuta opened the door, already in his jersey. Yuuta blinked, seeing their manager/player still in bed and obviously enjoying it. "You're going to be late for morning practice."

"But Yuuta-kun," he said lazily. "There won't be any practice. It's raining."

Yuuta raised an eyebrow as he saw Mizuki sauntering towards him with only a silk blanket covering the older boy. "You forgot that we're doing body-building exercises this morning. You arranged so yourself."

However Mizuki just smiled – a sly smile, if Yuuta could point that out – before claiming the other boy's lips in a passionate kiss.

Club practice could wait a while longer, Mizuki thought. He was sure Akazawa wouldn't mind.


	3. The Way Your Eyes Laugh

**Author's Notes:** I want to thank all those who read and reviewed the first two parts. I hope to see your support through this:bows and grins:

**Dedication:** To Reeza, for bearing with me when I got too snappish.

**Disclaimers:** If these characters were mine, it would be heaven on earth for me. But they aren't so it's heaven in my dreams. They belong to the wonderful Konomi-sensei.

* * *

**When the Stars Align**

**-The Way Your Eyes Laugh-**

_**And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
**__**And how you enjoy your two hour bath**_

"I don't know why I even agreed to wake up early and play in the street courts with you," Echizen grumbled as he entered the hot tub. "I don't even know why I'm taking a bath at your house. I could take a bath in mine."

Momoshiro laughed, eyes twinkling. "You agreed because you can never say no to a game of tennis. Well, that and you can't resist my charms."

Echizen glared at his companion, looking away. He sighed inwardly, knowing that some part of what his sempai said was right. Something in those purple orbs always held him transfixed and he always hated its power over him. Whatever it was that his Momo-sempai asked, he would get it – even if the smaller boy retaliated at first.

The freshman's head shot up when he felt someone dip into the tub with him. Eyes widening simultaneously, he cast an incredulous look at Momoshiro.

"What're you doing? Can't you see that I'm occupying the tub?" Echizen asked indignantly as the other settled comfortably on the other side of the tub.

Momoshiro snickered, mirth obvious in his eyes. "What would you want me to do, huh? Wait for two hours while you enjoy soaking in here? No way mister."

And there was it again. Laughter in Momoshiro's eyes. And Echizen couldn't do anything but roll his eyes.

Why, he often asked himself. Why did this person hold so much power over him? Why _this_ person? Why did this person mean so much to him? Why him?

He remembered that first instant that they met. How golden eyes met amethyst, how something unexplainable passed through that single moment. And how that first meeting changed his life forever.

Suddenly, life wasn't just about tennis anymore. Bicycle rides in the morning, small talks in practice, hamburgers in the afternoon… all of a sudden, these things became part of his life. And along with them, he came.

And with him came something else.

* * *

Momoshiro's lips curved into a small smile as he watched the smaller boy. Echizen Ryoma, the brat who took everyone by surprise with every game he played. The brat who didn't seem to care about anything except when it concerned tennis and his cat. The brat who seemed to prefer silence but tolerated his noise. The brat who made going to school and going home from school much fun. And the only brat he preferred to be with.

Strangely enough, he thought. He never liked brats until _this_ brat came.

He was drawn to the intensity of Echizen's golden eyes. He was drawn to that glow that emanated from the boy every time he played. He was drawn to the boy and he could not do anything about it.

Disturbing, yes. He thought so, too. However, he found himself saying that no matter how strange and disturbing it might be, he didn't care. For Momoshiro, it felt right.

It felt right to be riding his bicycle with Echizen. It felt right to be playfully bickering with him while practicing. It felt right to eat hamburgers with him after school. It felt right to be staring at those golden eyes.

And it felt to go to Echizen's part of the tub and put an arm around the boy.

"Momo-sempai?" Echizen's voice was in between irritated and curious.

The second year smiled softly. "Wouldn't it be more fun to spend your two-hour soak with someone?"

A small smile etched itself on Echizen's face, understanding what Momoshiro had meant. Just by looking into those eyes, he knew. Because with Momoshiro came something.

Something he called love.

Tsuzuku…


	4. The Way You've Convinced Me to Dance

**Author's Notes:** Yes, it's me again. I'm trying to finish all these by Monday. I'll try very hard to do so. Thank you for reading and I hope I can hear your comments!

**Dedication:** For Reeza, who has been working hard in the Debate Team.

**Disclaimers:** Again? They're not mine. Only the plot is.

* * *

**When the Stars Align**

**-The Way You've Convinced me to Dance-**

_**The way you've convinced me to dance in the rain  
**__**With everyone watching like we were insane**_

The game was tied, six games to six. Inside, he smirked. Sure, their score was tied now but he knew that he'd win. There was no way that his Singles Two player would win against him. He threw the ball up, setting it. He raised his racket, preparing to hit the racket when he stopped in midair.

It was raining. And it was raining real hard.

Atobe Keigo felt like a bucket filled with water to the brim was thrown at him. Did he forget to mention how much he hated the rain?

On the other side of the court, however, the feelings weren't mutual.

"**WAI! WAI! Atobe! It's raining!**"

Atobe rolled his eyes as he saw his opponent flail his arms in midair, racket completely forgotten. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know, baka," he replied, raking his hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a while. "That's why we need to find shelter immediately."

He opened his eyes and glared at the other, who was currently dancing around in circles.

"Are you even _listening_ to me, Jiroh?" he asked, walking towards the other side of the court.

Scarlet eyes blinked, stopping his 'rain dance', a small pout on his lips. "But I _love_ the rain, Atobe! I wanna spend more time in the rain!"

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips for the second time that day as he caught Jiroh's wrist and started to drag him out of the court. He did not want his Singles Two player on sick bed. However, the smaller boy was stubbornly holding his ground.

"Jiroh, you'll get a cold if you stay here a second longer. Come on. You're already shivering."

But Jiroh just smiled and guided the Hyotei buchou's hands to his waist and laid his own hands around the other's neck.

"That's ok. You're here to keep me warm, na Atobe?"

Atobe's eyes widened as the realization of the way they were positioned dawned upon him. One part of his mind told him to push Jiroh away – there were too many people around, people who were already shooting incredulous looks their way. But somehow, a part of him wanted to stay like this. A part of him told that he didn't need to care about what other's thought.

And as he gazed at those ruby eyes, he knew what his heart said. He knew that whenever those eyes locked into his, he could not keep anything. Everything was bare. He was supposed to be troubled by this and yet those eyes told him that there was nothing to be worried about.

Because Jiroh understood what others could not. Jiroh accepted him not only for who he was outside, but also for who he was inside.

But he was afraid.

"The rain cascades and surrounds you with darkness, with fear, with coldness," came Jiroh's small voice. "However amidst it all, I will be here to hold you tight and make you warm. So let your barriers fall and surrender into my embrace."

Teal eyes softened as his arms tightened around the other. He closed his eyes, letting Jiroh steer their bodies in swaying to the music that the smaller one was humming. So what if other people saw them – he didn't care. He had Jiroh. And for now, that was what mattered.

* * *

Yes. Jiroh's eyes are a tinge of sunset. I re-watched that episode where Hyotei came to train Seigaku for their game with Rikkai.

Tsuzuku…


	5. The Way You'd Make Me Smile

**Author's Notes:** I really had the hard time writing this. I find it hard to write about the Golden Pair. But thanks to Ogata Megumi's Dear My Angel (which played on repeat in my PC), I was able to write this. Thanks to the people who are still reading!

**Dedication:** To Lea, whose romance-intolerance might reach its peak on Valentines Day, you were my muse in some parts here. I find him somewhat like you.

**Disclaimers:** Characters: not mine. Anime: not mine. Song: not mine. Story: MINE!

* * *

**When the Stars Align**

**-The Way You'd Make Me Smile-**

_**I love the way you love me  
**__**Strong and wild, slow and easy  
**__**Heart and soul so completely  
**__**I love the way you love me**_

"Mou… It's raining! I hate it! Now, all my plans are destroyed nyah!"

He smiled understandingly. Everyone knew how much Kikumaru hated the rain. It affected his mood more than it affected anybody else's. But he agreed about hating the rain today. It _had_ spoiled everything.

"And I was going to take Oishi to the pet store so that we could watch the turtles and then we'd go to the playground later for some swings and then…"

He shook his head. Trust Kikumaru to speak endlessly without even stopping for breath. Sometimes he wondered if the acrobatic player could rival Fudomine's Ibu.

"But now, look! It's raining and it will be all muddy and the playground will be all wet and we can't swing on the swings! We can't slide on the slide…"

And trust Kikumaru to think of the playground as a perfect dating place.

"**Nyah, Taka-san! You're not listening!**"

Kawamura scratched the back of his neck, just as he always did when he was embarrassed. He gave his companion a sheepish smile.

"I was, Eiji. You were saying something about the playground not being playable because of the rain."

The redhead nodded, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. "How long does Oishi need to spend with Ryuzaki-sensei anyway? It's been thirty minutes nyah!"

He almost forgot that, he thought. The reason why he was stuck with the other half of the Golden Pair was because Oishi was still inside Ryuzaki's office. And it had been thirty minutes? He didn't know it had been that long since Kikumaru started complaining about his spoiled plans for a perfect Valentine's Day date.

The sushi boy almost sighed out loud. Kikumaru was fortunate, he thought. At least the one he loved would be there for Valentine's Day. At least the one he loved, loved him back. Unlike him…

"Sorry to make you wait!" Oishi said, smiling apologetically at them. "Sensei just wanted everything ironed out before we leave."

Kikumaru was still pouting, obviously more upset about the spoiled date than Oishi's lateness. "Mou, it's not that we can still do anything that I've planned now that it's raining."

The fukubuchou smiled, putting an arm around the other's shoulder. "What about what _I've_ planned for us today? I think you'd like what I planned for us, Eiji."

Blue eyes suddenly widened, curious at what Oishi had meant. "Hontou? Oishi planned something nyah?"

The other just nodded, not revealing any more of his plans. He opened his umbrella. "Shall we go now?"

"Nyah!" Kikumaru exclaimed, holding Oishi's left hand. He turned back to their other companion. "Unyah, Taka-san, do you have an umbrella? I could lend you mine…"

The brown eyed boy shook his head. "Daijoubu, Eiji. I have one."

The acrobatic player beamed before waving goodbye. Oishi waved, too and told him not to get walk in the rain in the risk of getting sick before they went off.

And he watched them as they disappeared into the corner. Watched and wished that he had someone to walk with as well. Watched and wished there was someone who would hold his hand as they walked home. Watched and wished that there was someone who he could share his umbrella with, walking under the rain. It was romantic, especially now that it was Valentine's Day.

But it was only a wish. And there wasn't a star to wish on.

He sighed, adjusting his bag before walking out in the rain. He didn't bother opening his umbrella. It was best to let the rain fall on his cheeks so that if ever something other than the rain fell on them, it wouldn't be noticeable.

Perhaps, he thought, the rain and the day affected him more than he knew it did.

"Didn't your fukubuchou just tell you not to walk in the rain lest you get sick?"

He looked up – _he had been looking at the ground?_ – brown eyes widening at the person under an umbrella, standing just outside the gates. Was he dreaming? Or was the rain creating an illusion that _he_ was there, waiting for him just like he wished?

"Akutsu… What are you doing here?"

"Che," he scoffed. "What do you think it looks like?"

"I don't know. Tell me." He wanted to hear it from those lips. He wanted to know why; he wasn't Fuji or Inui who could figure out what the other person was thinking. And Akutsu Jin was someone he had never figured out even if they were childhood friends and all that.

Akutsu wanted to punch Kawamura. He didn't know? Wasn't it obvious that he had been waiting for him here? He gritted his teeth. Did he need to say it? Did he really? Weren't actions enough?

He looked at those soulful eyes – soulful brown eyes that waited for his answer. He could just say and be done with it, he knew he could. But it would be making himself vulnerable and he didn't want that. He didn't want to reveal what he really felt. Well, not in words anyway.

But this was Kawamura. The Kawamura who had been patient with him through everything. The Kawamura who cleaned his wounds every time he got into a fight. The Kawamura who would always smile at him even after he shoved him away.

Perhaps, he could lower his defenses this time. This was Kawamura Takashi after all.

"I'm here to walk you home, you idiot. Isn't this the day when you spend it with someone close to your heart or something close to that shit?"

Kawamura closed his eyes and bit his lip, willing to rein any surge of emotion that ran through his nerves. He understood him; it was his way of saying what was written in his heart. It was his way of making him know what he felt.

He opened his eyes and smiled softly. "Yeah, it is."

Akutsu raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you still standing in the rain like a dolt?"

He shook his head, laughing sheepishly as he went under Akutsu's umbrella. There may be no stars, he thought as they started walking, but his wish was granted. Perhaps, stars weren't needed to make wishes come true.

Suddenly, a hand slipped into his, lightly holding his hand. He looked at their hands, squeezing it tightly before holding it lightly again. He looked at his childhood friend, golden eyes betraying no signs of emotion. But Kawamura knew. He knew.

_Thank you, Akutsu. _

Tsuzuku…


	6. The Song from Your Heart

**Author's Notes:** I was busy with school, I'm sorry. But I will try to finish this within the week. Anyway, I want to thank all who have reviewed both in FFN and in my LJ. Your support has given me much strength to continue writing this. Thank you!

**Dedication:** This chapter is for all those who have read and reviewed up to this point… Thanks!

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama and all its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. The song _I love the way you love me_ belongs to Boyzone. The story is mine.

* * *

**When the Stars Align**

**-The Song from Your Heart-**

_**I like the to imitate ol' Jerry Lee  
**__**And you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key**_

_This_ was not supposed to be happening.

"Soshite KEEP IN aoi hikari ga kogoeta yume wo tsutsumikomi  
asu no boku he michibiku yo…"(1)

In his opinion, rainy days were supposed to b spent cuddling with someone special on the couch as you watch some romantic flick while drinking hot tea or hot chocolate. Romantic and tad too cheesy but that was how he envisioned it.

"Sugoi! Kamio-kun got another score!"

Blue eyes narrowed. He definitely did not picture spending a rainy Valentine's day with the whole Fudomine team plus Ann.

"Yeah. Can you believe that, Ann-chan? And it was Moriyama-san's _Can See the Light_ too boot!" Kamio laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Pure luck, ne?"

"I'll say! Akira, you're tone deaf, man!" exclaimed Ishida as he laughed with the other members of the team. "Sengoku-san must be rubbing on you too much!"

Kamio's and Shinji's features darkened but each with a different reason.

"**ISHIDA!**"

"Don't get me wrong. I love every member of the team to pieces and I love spending time with them. But why should we have karaoke on a rainy Valentine's Day? Akira's voice is not exactly up to par with Moriyama Eiji and Suzuki Chihiro(2) and it would only lead to a heavier downpour…"

The Fudomine fukubuchou pouted. "That's not nice, Shinji."

"Then he spends time with Sengoku-san…"

"**Shinji!**"

Shinji just shrugged, slurping the glass of ice tea in his hand. _Not nice, Akira?_

Kami, he wanted to scoff at that statement. What was not nice was the fact that he was spending Valentine's day with the whole team when he should be spending it with Akira… **ALONE!**

"Daijoubu, Ibu-kun," he heard Ann say. "We're not in a competition anyway. This is just for fun, ne?"

_Well, I'm not having fun, Ann-chan. My idea of fun is spending time with Akira and Akira alone!_

He just shrugged again, getting up. "Can I use the bathroom, Ann-chan?"

The only girl in the group blinked. "Uh, sure. You know where it is, right?"

Shinji nodded, then exited the room.

Tachibana smirked, amused at what was unfolding before him. He rarely saw the Fudomine ace get upset or possessive about something, more so about Kamio. _This_ was petty.

He glanced at his fukubuchou. He could not wait to see how Kamio would woo the azure-haired one.

* * *

He splashed the water on his face, slapping his cheeks for the fifth time in a row. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed.

What was wrong with him? He was not usually… _childish_. Nor was he possessive about anything, Kamio most especially. He trusted Kamio, loved Kamio.

He wiped his face. He should not be acting like this, he knew. Especially not on this day.

Today was Valentine's day, a day he should spend with the people most important to him. A day with the people he loved the most.

He walked out of the bathroom, trotting towards the living room where everyone was.

He loved Kamio. He loved the team.

And he should be thankful that he was spending the very special occasion with them.

He breathed in deep as he neared the living room.

Even if it did mean karaoke.

* * *

"Calm down, Akira," said Tetsu for the nth time. "If you're going to walk around one more time, I swear I'll trip you."

Sakurai rubbed his eyes. "He's right, man. You're making us dizzy."

Dammit, he was scared. He was scared that all his plans would go down the drain and that all he would be left with was an upset boyfriend.

"Hush now, minna," Ann called out to them. "Here he comes."

The notes started, the music flowing in his ears the way it did hundreds of times prior to that moment. But this was the only moment that he felt nervous about a song. He breathed in deep. He needed to get in the rhythm.

_Focus, Akira. Focus._

"Akira, I'm…"

Kamio smiled. Shinji was about to apologize. He shook his head. _No need to apologize, Shinji._

The Fudomine buchou grabbed the ace's arm, gesturing him to sit and be quiet. What was going on, he wanted to ask. He looked around. No one was willing to answer him.

"There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you."

Shinji's attention turned towards the redhead. Kamio was singing for him? On Valentine's Day?

"There were birds in the sky  
But I never heard them winging  
No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you."

He loved music and the melody it brought in his life. It gave him a rhythm he often used in tennis or when running across town. But it was Shinji who brought music to his life the way no song ever had.

"Then there was music and wonderful roses

They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows

Of dawn and dew…"

Sure, Shinji was always muttering about anything under the sun and it was annoying most of the time. But those mumblings gave him the most wonderful string of words; words that encouraged him, motivated him to be more than what everyone expected of him. Shinji was there through everything.

"There was love all around  
But I never hear it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you…

"Till there was you…"

Shinji bit his lip, keeping his emotions in check. He did not want to cry because of how absolutely romantic, cheesy and sappy that gesture from Kamio was. It was raining already. That was enough.

He could say anything; tell Kamio how much he loved the song… how much he loved him. But it was a rare occasion where he could not string his words together.

"I love you, Shinji."

The redhead knew he never said it before. He didn't know why, he just couldn't find the right note to put that line. But now, everything seemed just right.

"That song," Shinji said as he walked towards the fukubuchou. "Was beautiful. But your voice… it was horrible, Akira."

"That really—"

Tachibana wanted to laugh. Out loud. He never knew that Shinji was the one would initiate the kiss his two juniors were now sharing.

He was glad though. He was glad that they had found happiness in a world where it was very hard to find it. And they needn't look far and wide. It was right beside them all the while.

"Kamio! Shinji! Continue kissing somewhere else. Anywhere just not in front of my sister!"

"Mou, oniichan! I'm not as innocent as you think I am, y'know."

"Ann!"

Tsuzuku…

**Notes:**

(1)Line from Ibu Shinji's Best of Rival Song: Can See the Light

(2)Moriyama Eiji and Suzuki Chihiro are Shinji and Akira's seiyuu respectively.

Yes, it had a song within a songfic.


	7. The Softer Side of You

**Author's Notes:** I didn't know I could write about these two but here they are. I hope you like it.

**Dedication:** This goes to my friend, Zai, who doesn't like mushy things.

**Disclaimers:** Do I have to repeat this over and over again?

* * *

**When the Stars Align**

**-The Softer Side of You-**

_**And I like the innocent way that you cry  
**__**At sappy old movie you've seen hundreds of times**_

He loved every part of this boy – from those sapphire locks to the very tips of his toes that he had sucked on lots of times before. He loved every inch of skin, every muscle… everything that made Oshitari Yuushi _his Yuushi_.

No one, though, should get the impression that Mukahi only loved Oshitari for his body and his body alone. He loved the tensai's other attributes as well.

He loved the accent in his voice, the one that made Oshitari so sexy. He loved the way those lips curved into a smile that could either provoke his opponents or encourage Mukahi to reach higher. He loved the way Oshitari knew how to treat him and his mood swings, the way he'd understand him in ways no one ever had before. He loved the strong personality that even Atobe could not break. He loved the way their doubles worked on or off the courts.

What he had found hard to love was that side of Oshitari that loved watching those icky-yucky-cheesy-sappy romantic movies.

Like major eww, he thought.

"_Michael's chasing Kimmie."_

"_Yes!"_

"_You're chasing Michael."_

"_Yes!"_

"_Who's chasing you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't you get it, Jules? No one's chasing you! That's you're answer!"_(1)

Mukahi wanted to throw up. They had watched that movie a rough ten times. And yet there they were, watching that same old movie for the nth time around. He wouldn't be surprised if Oshitari already knew the lines by heart.

He ran his hands through his magenta hair, slumping on the couch. They had planned to watch that mushy, puke-able (if there was such a term) movie with Atobe, Jiroh, Ohtori and Shishido. But the Hyotei buchou and their resident narcoleptic suddenly had plans of their own and the other doubles pair hadn't even showed up the whole day. So now, he was left with the movie and his Yuushi.

Slender hands belonging to the tensai wiped stray tears from those azure orbs.

He could not, for Kami-sama's sake, understand what was so lovely about that lovey-dovey, mushy-sappy romantic flick.

"_I tried to steal him._

"_I lost. _

"_He loves you, Kimmie._

"_Now if you please, I would like to take you to the Church so you could marry the man we both love."_

Yet when he looked at the way those features had considerably softened, how those eyes did not hold any barriers – letting those tears and emotions just flow, how this wasn't the smug, confident, cunning Oshitari Yuushi everyone knew…

Somehow, he began to like those flicks.

When they were watching those movies, the person beside him was just Yuushi – a fourteen-year-old boy who loved playing tennis; loved watching and reading icky-yucky-romantic stuff. Just Yuushi.

"_I didn't get you a gift." She laughed. "But I heard that you guys don't have a song. So in the meantime, this one's on loan."_

_Music started to play and two ladies went up on stage, sharing a mike as they sang._

"_Someday, when I'm awfully low_

_And the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight…"_

Oshitari suddenly found the redhead's hands wrapped around his waist, Mukahi's head on his chest. The acrobatic player looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, Yuushi."

Cerulean eyes widened, surprised at how soft Mukahi was smiling (or the fact that he was SMILING not SMIRKING) but more flabbergasted by his doubles partner's words. Mukahi was never demonstrative nor did he ever say those three words before. There were even times when he though that their relationship was just about sex and nothing more.

But the way Mukahi was looking at him now…

Those eyes told him that 'they' weren't just about sex. 'They' shared more.

"I love you, too, Gak-kun."

Mukahi snuggled closer. He loved every part of Oshitari Yuushi.

Even the hopeless moments part of him.

Tsuzuku…

(1) These are lines from my all-time favorite movie, My Best Friend's Wedding. I'm not sure if they're accurate, but that's what my memory is telling me.


	8. Just Your Presence

**Author's Notes:** I'm trying to get this finished; it's just that life's getting in the way. But I will because I promised it. I'm sorry that it's just taking time.

**Dedication:** This is to Gayzelle, who without her, this couldn't have come to life.

**Disclaimers:** Not mine. Only the plot is.

* * *

**When the Stars Align**

**-Just Your Presence-**

_**I love the way you love me  
**__**Strong and wild, slow and easy  
**__**Heart and soul so completely  
**__**I love the way you love me**_

He hated hospitals. He hated the white walls, the quiet hallways, the scary nurses… he really didn't like them. But here he was now, in the hospital – on a wheelchair.

However, he was thankful that he had only been there for two weeks. He didn't know what would happen to him if he was there for months like someone he knew.

"Heh… Yukimura-kun has got lots of chocolate already and it's not even midday."

The Rikkaidai Fuzoku buchou turned around and smiled at him. "Ohayou, Sengoku-kun. I presume you also got a lot, ne?"

"Not as much as you have." Sengoku laughed, wheeling himself beside Yukimura's bed. "The people here _adore_ you."

A soft smile graced the other's lips. The team hadn't been able to visit him for the past few weeks and even if the children came once in a while, it had been lonely. It was a good thing that the Yamabuki fukubuchou came and would always cheer him up when possible. He should not be glad for another's misfortune, that he knew, but if Sengoku wasn't around, the place would really have been lonelier.

"Is he coming today?"

The orange-haired lad's features saddened. "I don't think so. He's still mad at me because of the accident."

Yukimura bit his lower lip, trying hard not to laugh again as he remembered _why_ Sengoku was there. He didn't want to laugh again as hard as he did when he first heard about it.

The thing was, who wouldn't anyway?

"Oh just laugh, will you? I already know how stupid it is to be run over by a car while chasing Kamio-kun." Sengoku sighed, sadness mixing with anger. "Now, I'm stuck here on Valentine's day with Touji angry at me!"

Cerulean eyes, now void of the laughter it held earlier, looked away. He knew how Sengoku felt.

"I'm sorry." It was insensitive of him to say that. Yukimura had been in the hospital far longer than he had been. "I didn't mean to…"

Yukimura shook his head. There was no need for his companion to apologize; there was nothing to apologize about. They had every right to be a little bitter – they were stuck in the hospital on Valentine's day with their special someones absent.

The blue-haired lad knew why the team was busy – understood why the team was busy. He didn't need them to visit, didn't need _him_ to visit. He didn't need the flowers or the chocolates. Just a call from them – just a call from Sanada was enough.

Sengoku watched his companion, eyes wistful as well. At least, he thought. At least. Sanada wasn't angry at Yukimura. Sanada was busy. Muromachi wasn't. He was angry at him.

A visit – just one – to assure him that Muromachi still cared.

"Seiichi."

Yukimura turned around for the second time within that hour, eyes widening at the sound of that voice. Was he seeing a mirage? Was _he_ really there outside his door?

"I'll be going," came Sengoku's voice. It seemed so far, the Rikkai buchou noticed.

The newcomer remained near the door even after Sengoku had wheeled away. There were no words – they didn't seem to need it before. But why did Yukimura long to hear Sanada say something – _anything!_

"Chocolates, Seiichi?"

It was, in Yukimura's opinion, Sanada's way of displaying his emotions. He shook his head, a smile making its way on his lips. He patted the space near him, gesturing the fukubuchou to take a seat beside him.

"Did you make them?" he asked, getting one of the heart-shaped chocolates. They were really cute. "Are you blushing?"

Sanada blinked. "Marui taught me how to… blushing? I-I'm not blushing!"

"Kawaii, Gen-chan!"

"Seiichi!"

* * *

He should be glad that Yukimura was happy. He really should, but somehow he felt empty. With Yukimura busy with Sanada, he would be alone the whole day. There was a part of him that wished Sanada didn't come. Then he and Yukimura would be together the whole day and he wouldn't be alone.

He shook his head. Misery indeed loved company.

Sengoku found his door open; he didn't remember leaving it open. Perhaps the nurses were changing his sheets or leaving chocolates.

Or perhaps, Muromachi was there.

He shook his head. No. The second year was still mad at him. He could not possibly be there. It was just a nurse putting another block of chocolate near his bed.

"Valerie-chan, more choco…" His eyes widened. "…lates."

"First it was Momoshiro, then Kamio. Now it's Yukimura-san and this Valerie-chan? And here I was think that by being not able to walk would lessen your obsession for chasing people."

He should be happy, he should be screaming for joy. He should be wheeling faster towards his room's occupant. He should be doing anything but just staring at said person.

But for one reason or another, he could not do anything.

"Minami-buchou asked me to deliver all the chocolates from your fans," he said, gesturing the boxes of chocolates on the table. "Enjoy eating them. I'll be going."

Sengoku watched as the second year stood and started to walk out the door. Muromachi was going… and the moment he went out that door, the Yamabuki fukubuchou knew, he wouldn't be able to get him back.

He reached out to clasp the end of Muromachi's uniform as he passed by. The second year stumbled a little, balance off. Sengoku took that chance and tugged him hard, causing Muromachi to fall toward him. He pulled the other's face closer, capturing his lips swiftly.

He may be invalid, Sengoku thought, but he still had his strength. And it was enough to hold Muromachi.

"I may chase a lot of people in my life," the fukubuchou started to say the moment their lips parted. "But that was before I met you. Because while I was running, you held my hand and never let go even when I chased others.

"The race has ended. And yet, I won't let go of your hand, Touji. I'll never let go."

Muromachi closed his eyes, thankful that his glasses served well as a barrier. He wouldn't want to let anyone see how red his eyes already were. He was touched, too touched by Sengoku's words.

He placed a light kiss on the fukubuchou's lips before steadying himself. "You'd better be telling me the truth, Kiyosumi. Or else…"

Sengoku grinned. "Maa, there's no need for that."

"If that's what you say…" He paused, curious as to why the other's face was suddenly a little contorted. "Kiyosumi?"

"Touji, do you really don't want me to walk again?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're sitting on my lap, honey. And in case you've forgotten, my legs are still recuperating."

Muromachi jumped up. He wasn't aware that he was sitting on Sengoku's lap! "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!"

"Heh… Touji-chan looks so kawaii when he's flustered!"

"**KIYOSUMI!**"

Tsuzuku…


	9. Listing the Reasons Why

**Author's Notes:** Yey! I'm getting it done! I know it's later than I would've liked it to be, but many things came up. But I will finish it tomorrow as I had promised! I hope you like this!

**Dedication:** This goes to everyone. Thanks for the comments that made me want to go on with this.

**Disclaimers:** Plot is mine. Everything else isn't.

* * *

**When the Stars Align**

**-Listing the Reasons Why-**

_**And I could list a million things I'd love to like about you  
**__**But they all come down to one reason  
**__**I could never live without you**_

There was no one better than them when it came to data-collecting. It was already like second nature for them to be collecting, analyzing and using every data they collect.

Sometimes they wondered how they came to be data-collectors. Had it been while they were synchronizing their doubles play when they were in middle school? Or had it started way before that?

But those questions didn't really matter much now. There more important things at hand.

_Inui flipped another page of his notebook. Of all his notebooks that contained numerous data about almost everyone, this was the most private. It was the notebook that contained his many analyses about Kaidoh. _

_Yanagi clicked on one folder, fingers typing the password as quickly as possible. It was a folder absolutely for his eyes only. The folder that housed his entire 'Akaya Files'. _

Lately, there was a certain part of these data that they had collected over the months that they couldn't exactly evaluate and analyze. No, the truth was, they could. But while analyzing, they had become subjective about the matter at hand. And they weren't supposed to be using their feelings while analyzing.

What had they been analyzing?

Their relationship with their kohai-tachi.

_In Inui's opinion, Kaidoh was very anti-social. He had no friends and would not have any if it weren't for the fact that he belonged to a very close knit tennis club like Seigaku's. But he was never particularly close to anyone – not even to Kawamura, Oishi or Kikumaru. _

_Yet, it was a different case with him. _

_Kaidoh allowed the Seigaku data-collector to be there to watch him train, allowed Inui to train side by side with him. Only Inui and no one else. _

_It was like the snake-like tennis player was allowing his barriers fall for Inui. And it confused him. Of all people in the tennis club, why him? And why did he welcome the company as well, even craved it sometimes?_

_It was to be noted that Kirihara Akaya was considered the baby of the team, even though Sanada would never admit it. They all considered Kirihara as their younger brother – one they should take care of. Jackal was even assigned to baby sit him once in a while and although the dark-skinned player would never say it out loud, he really didn't mind babysitting. _

_Yet it was Yanagi's company that Kirihara preferred. _

_Even in weekends, the younger of the two would suddenly appear on his doorstep with an excuse that he couldn't understand this math problem or that chemistry theory. Then after the tutorial, Kirihara would still hand around the house, watching TV, playing the PS2 he brought along with him. Or sometimes, he invited Yanagi to a game of tennis. _

_Kirihara didn't hung around anyone else's house; only his. And Yanagi didn't mind. _

It seemed that they were developing some kind of attachment to said kohai-tachi. A feeling they didn't exactly fear and yet it made them doubt as to why they were even feeling that way.

What had led to it? The excessive time together? Had they built something there?

Was there something special in them that Kaidoh and Kirihara didn't mind that they were boring, data-obsessed people?

Their data didn't show anything without them being subjective.

Being subjective meant they could consider that Kaidoh and Kirihara actually felt something for them. And as data men, they knew better than to make assumptions based on little evidence. They knew better than to jump into conclusions.

But were they really? And were there data really reliable when it came to these kinds of things?

"_Inui-sempai, would you like to have dinner at my house? My family would like to meet you."_

"_Do you still have room for another chocolate box, Yanagi-sempai? 'Coz I bought one for you."_

Perhaps, they both thought, when feelings were concerned – or when Kaidoh and Kirihara were concerned – data analysis was irrelevant. Being subjective was also permitted.

_Inui looked up from his notebook, closing it. He smiled. "I would love to, Kaidoh."_

"_There's fifty percent chance that you would still give it to me even if there's no more space left in my bag, Akaya."_

Because no matter how long the list went – no matter what the list and all the data said – it was their feelings that mattered. Feelings that they knew were shared mutually with Kaidoh and Kirihara.

How did they know? Data collected and analyzed?

No.

They just felt it.

_Kaidoh smiled._

_Kirihara smirked. _

Tsuzuku…


	10. When the Stars Align

**Author's Notes:** Finally, the last installment to my overdue Valentine's special. I want to thank all the people who have stuck with me for so long. This series squeezed out every sappy inch from me.

The italicized sentences are **not** thoughts. They are, rather, another setting. I'm putting two settings together. Something like real time in the movies.

**Dedication:** This goes first to all the people who read this, thank you so much. Second, to all my friends in UP, thanks for listening to my ramblings and for most of the time being the source of my inspiration of what to write. Third, to Reeza for everything. And lastly to Heiko just because she's gonna love the sap.

** b Disclaimers: /b ** The plot is mine and the rest belongs to the wonderful Konomi-sensei.

-

**When the Stars Align**

**-When the Stars Align-**

_**I love the way you love me**_

_**Strong and wild, slow and easy**_

_**Heart and soul, so completely**_

_**I love the way that you love me…**_

There was something about dancing that absolutely attracted him to it. The moment the music started to play, the notes flowing in such rhythmic pattern… it was too graceful for words. He loved the sound of the music in his ears, loved the way his body seemed to in sync with the music.

Ah, he thought, ballroom dancing.

Fuji had quite a fetish for antiques, their classical look appealing so much to him. He had a gramophone in his room and he used it whenever he felt like dancing. And of all the ballroom dances that he could execute, it was the rumba and the waltz that really made it to the top of his list.

The rumba was pure of emotion, of passion, of love. It wasn't the kind of dance anyone could perform since it required that you and your partner could project the love through the dance.

Waltz has always been, for him, a fairytale-like dance. Just like the one Cinderella and her prince danced; or the dance Sleeping Beauty and her prince had. It was a dance that allowed you to dream of a perfect love… of living happily ever after with the one whose arms you were in.

This was, perhaps, Fuji Syusuke's biggest secret of all.

"_Why aren't we having any training on the week of the fourteenth, Hannah?"_

"_I'm going to Paris for the week." _

"_It's not yet Paris Open, right?"_

_His trainer raised an eyebrow, one hand on her waist. Paris Open, she thought. "Don't you think about anything that doesn't concern tennis? Really, Kunimitsu. You should get a life."_

"_Tennis **is** my life, Hannah." He looked around the place, noting that his trainer had dragged him, yet again, to a people-filled night bar. It was just a good thing that she didn't drink much anymore. _

"_What do you think happens of the fourteenth, idiot? It's Valentine's day! And in case you don't know, I have a boyfriend waiting for me in Paris. And he is my life."_

_Tezuka sighed. He knew what everyone celebrated on the fourteenth – he hadn't forgotten. Yet it was a day he wished that he was busy enough to forget. _

"_Kunimitsu, why don't you take the week off and visit Japan? Your shoulder is almost healed anyway._

"_Plus, isn't there someone you want to be with on that day?"_

But he only danced when something terribly upset him or he was too happy for words.

And today, unfortunately, he was in the sad department.

He shouldn't be feeling that sadness, that he knew. He had received lots of chocolates from the girls today, more than Echizen's haul. Yuuta had also called earlier to great him a happy valentine's; Yumiko had even baked a Wasabi filled chocolate cupcake for him.

But he could not help but feel at least a bit lonely.

Why?

Yumiko told him that she would be spending the night over at his boyfriend's house. Yuuta said he was busy the whole day and would not be able to come home. Kikumaru was out with Oishi; Kawamura with Akutsu; Momoshiro and Echizen; Inui and Kaidoh. He even saw Atobe and Jiroh somewhere around town as he walked home alone.

There. That was his problem.

He was alone. On Valentine's day of all the days in the year.

Music started to play. He had cleared the whole living room earlier – rearranging the furniture so that he could have more space.

It was time to dance.

_He wanted to mention a name and yet, he didn't know if he had any right to mention it. _

"_Wasn't his name 'Syusuke'?" She laughed when he didn't say anything and yet his face showed a lot of emotion. Shaking her head, she handed him an envelope. _

_He blinked. "What is this?"_

"_That, you big idiot, is a ticket to Japan. I already booked it for you."_

"_Hannah…"_

_She put the wineglass down, staring deep into his eyes. "Shut up, Kunimitsu and just get on that plane."_

The melody droned on, his body swaying in perfect synchronization with the rhythm. It was rumba… the dance of love. It was supposed to be danced with a partner, he knew, but no one was around to be his partner. Not even his usual partner, Saeki, was there. Out on a hot date with someone, he said.

But he could dream, couldn't he?

Sides steps to the right. Side steps to the left and Fencing. Sweat Heart. Turkish Towel.

A dream where Tezuka was there, dancing with him. A dream wherein he wasn't alone on this day. A dream when the stars did not only align for the others, but for him as well.

Zig-zag aronday. Side rock. Natural top. Reverse top. Open Promenade walk.

But as expected. The rumba could not be danced alone.

_He heard the music from within the house. A soft smile graced his lips as he peeked through the curtains of the tensai's window. Fuji was dancing. _

_But the smile saddened when he recognized the music. It was rumba. And rumba wasn't supposed to be danced alone. _

_Fuji was changing the music. _

_Once upon a dream from Sleeping Beauty?_

_It was waltz. _

_He fished the keys in his pockets. _

_He had made his partner wait for too long. _

'I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream.

I know you know the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a dream…'

He hummed with the music. He kept his eyes really closed as his feet moved with ease. His mind created an image of Tezuka dancing with him, the way Sleeping Beauty did in the movie.

One, two, three. One, two, three.

'And I know it's true that visions are seldom what it seems

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream…'

_He was beautiful as ever. And he looked even more beautiful, dancing freely like was now. He was just Syusuke – not the tensai tennis player, not Yuuta's Aniki, not Seigaku's Singles Two player._

_He was just Syusuke._

"'_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once…"_

_Fuji had a wonderful voice. _

_He glanced at the chocolates and flowers he had in hand. Perhaps he had been spending too much time with Hannah that he already got infected with her romantic side. He put them down on the coffee table. He didn't them right now. _

_Tezuka placed his right hand on Fuji's waist, the other holding the tensai's right hand. _

"_The way you did once upon a dream," he continued, singing the prince's part in the song._

Sea eyes shot up. Was this a dream, an illusion, a mirage? Or was this really Tezuka Kunimitsu in front of him, dancing with him?

Tezuka smiled softly, steps amazingly in sync with his. Where in the world had the buchou learn to dance waltz, he wondered. He was sure he hadn't taught him before.

'I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream…'

"Someone told me that the best dreams happen when you are awake. Are you ready to wake up from your dream in your sleep, Fuji?"

The tensai smiled. "If you're there, I will never even close my eyes again, Tezuka."

Perhaps, it really was a special day. Not only for the people he knew, but for him as well. A day when everything seemed to fall in place, when everything just seemed to be right.

And he knew that this kind of day only came once in a blue moon.

A day when the stars aligned.

.Fin.

-

Sleeping Beauty and their theme song isn't mine; it belongs to Disney. The dance steps were researched. This chapter was influenced by the movie, Shall We Dance?

Thank you, minna. This has been a wonderful series to write.


End file.
